Many circuits require a reference voltage for operation. While these may be provided with high accuracy, e.g. using a bandgap voltage reference, the current consumption of the reference voltage generator may be an issue in addition to the accuracy of the reference voltage. Accordingly, approaches to provide a reference voltage with high accuracy and low power consumption are desirable.